Lunar Enclave
The Lunar Enclave is an independent branch of the Enclave. Before the Great War, the Enclave built on the lunar surface, in the region known as Mare Tranquility (Latin for Sea of Tranquility or Sea of Tranquility; see spelling differences). The personnel assigned to Mare Tranquillitatis, came to be around 10,000 staff before the Great War occurred. After the Great War, they are considered humans of pure strain because of the zero gamma radiation they have received during the Great War, although due to their isolationism and the war against the Zetans they have developed a strong militaristic vision. History On July 4, 2070 the Enclave, began sending personnel to its lunar facilities, the objective of this was the preparation on the stage that the Nuclear War made the Earth uninhabitable due to the hypothetical case of high levels of radiation, beasts mutants and other unimaginable dangers. Because of this, President Samuel Walker, due to the previous conflict on the moon that occurred thirty years before his term, destined a large number of military personnel affiliated with the Enclave including their families, scientists, technicians and other valuable personnel. 'After Great War' At the time of the Great War, there were a total of 10,000 people living in the so-called Poseidon Moon Base. During the first months, the population suffered several outbreaks of emotional crises that rarely necessitated direct police intervention by the security forces, most of the time the solution included a visit to a psychological medical professional. Faced with the crisis involved in the shortage of annual supplies they received, the appointed President of the Enclave on the Moon decided to expand the lunar base, forming an industrial, residential sector. 'First Contact' The year 2150, the Lunar Enclave had already increased its population to unexpected levels, that was achieved thanks to the mining of Luna, these excavations called the attention of the Zetan, an alien race that had been observing the Earth for centuries. The defensive systems of the lunar installations, detected the Zetan ships thanks to their detection systems, which at first was thought to be a typical asteroid that was going to impact on the moon and that had to be destroyed to avoid the death of a mining equipment, turned out to be a Zetan exploration ship. Various scientific and military teams went to the place of impact but upon arrival a battle without sound began between the humans and the surviving Zetan. It was possible to arrest a Zetan who died by firing an unknown substance on personnel without NBC protections which was sent to the medical sector "Access". Twelve hours later, it was discovered that the unknown substance contained high radioactive levels forming a strain of the terrestrial Ghouls returning to its carrier, which would be called a Glowing. The security personnel of the medical sector "Aceso" fought for hours against this outbreak because the rate of conversion in humans to Ghouls was very high. Finally it was sent to a contingent of marines equipped with the latest generation power armors to end that by means of plasma weapons and flamethrowers. That incident marked the beginning of the Zetan War 'Zetans War' The news was filtered at fast levels and contrary to what was expected by the President and the presidential cabinet, the population was infected by a feeling of revenge against the aliens, a mob of civilians enraged assault the prison sector "Tartaro", managing to catch the alien which ended up being strolled and beaten by the human population just before being mutilated through cuts, burns and even amputations made in a raw way. Security personnel found Zetan in such conditions that the only measure of treatment was execution, but still an autopsy was performed. While the Enclave military force increased from 1,000 soldiers to 20,000 of the 50,000 inhabitants on the Moon. 20 Regiments were formed that were quickly put into practice against the Zetan invasion that tried to annihilate the Human Colony. Through reverse engineering, laser weapons were even more powerful. 'Actuality' 'Geography, climate, and environment' 'Demographics' 'Government and politics' 'Political divisions ' 'Parties and elections ' 'Foreign relations ' 'Government finance ' 'Military' 'Law enforcement and crime' 'Economy' 'Science and technology ' 'Income, poverty and wealth' 'Infrastructure ' 'Transportation ' 'Energy ' 'Water supply and sanitation' 'Culture ' 'Food ' 'Literature, philosophy, and visual art ' 'Music ' 'Cinema ' 'Sports ' 'Mass media'